cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowford Declares War
ADDRESS OF THE TERRITORY OF COWFORD IN LA-FLORIDA DELIVERED BEFORE A SPECIAL SESSION OF THE CITY COUNCIL REQUESTING THAT THE CITY COUNCIL DECLARE THAT A STATE OF WAR EXISTS, BETWEEN LA-FLORIDA AND THE ENTITIES KNOWN AS THE ORDER. SO NOTES THE PROCLAMATIONS OF THE CHAIRMAN AND EXTRACTS FROM THE CITY COUNCIL RECORD SHOWING ONLY THE OFFICIAL ACTION OF THE COUNCIL IN CONNECTION THERE WITHIN. IN THE CITY COUNCIL OF THE TERRITORY OF COWFORD IN LA-FLORIDA. Ordered, That there be printed as a CITY COUNCIL document the messages, the radio address, and the proclamations issued by the Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida, all relating to the declaration of a state of war with The Order, together with certain proceedings in the City Council. Attest: Secretary DECLARATION OF A STATE OF WAR WITH THE ORDER PROCEEDINGS IN THE CITY COUNCIL Mr. CHRONOTIS. Mr. Speaker, I offer a resolution (H. Con. Res. 1), and ask for its immediate consideration. The Clerk read as follows: "Resolved by the City Council, for the purpose of receiving such communications as the Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida shall be pleased to make to them." The concurrent resolution was agreed to. RECESS The SPEAKER. The Council will stand in recess, subject to the call of the Chair. Accordingly the chamber stood in recess, subject to the call of the Speaker. AFTER THE RECESS The recess having expired, the chamber was called to order by the Speaker. MESSAGE FROM THE CITY COUNCIL A message from the City Council, its legislative clerk, announced that the City Council has agreed, without amendment, to a concurrent resolution of the following title: "H. Con. Res. 1. Concurrent resolution providing for a Special Session, for the purpose of receiving such Communications as the Chairman of Cowford shall be pleased to make." PROCEEDINGS IN THE CITY COUNCIL The CITY COUNCIL met For the purpose of receiving such communications as the Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida shall be pleased to make, in which it requested the concurrence of the City Council, as follows: "Resolved by the City Council, for the purpose of receiving such communications as the Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida shall be pleased to make to them." CALL OF THE ROLL Mr. Chairman. I suggest the absence of a quorum. The VICE CHAIRMAN. The clerk will call the roll. The Chief Clerk called the roll. The VICE CHAIRMAN. Eighty-two representatives have answered to their names. A quorum is present. Mr. Chairman, I ask that the concurrent resolution just received from the House of Representatives be laid before the CITY COUNCIL. The VICE CHAIRMAN laid before the City Council the concurrent resolution (H.Con. Res. 1), for the purpose of receiving such communications as the Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida shall be pleased to make, which was read as follows: "Resolved by the CITY COUNCIL, for the purpose of receiving such communications as the Chairman shall be pleased to make to them." Mr. CHRONOTIS. I move that the City Council concur in the resolution. The VICE CHAIRMAN. Without objection, the resolution is concurred in unanimously. Mr. CHRONOTIS. I now move that the City Council proceed, in compliance with the concurrent resolution just adopted. The motion was agreed to; and the City Council, escorted by the Secretary, and Sergeant at Arms, and proceeded by the Vice Chairman and the Chairman pro tempore, proceeded The Doorkeeper, announced the Vice Chairman of the Territory and the Members of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida. The CITY COUNCIL, escorted by the Secretary, and the Sergeant at Arms, and proceeded by the Vice Chairman and the Chairman pro tempore, entered the Chamber. The Vice Chairman took the chair at the right of the Speaker, and the Members of the CITY COUNCIL took the seats reserved for them. The Doorkeeper also announced the Chief Justice of the Territory of Cowford and the Associate Justices of the Supreme Court. The SPEAKER. On behalf the Chair appoints the following committee to conduct the Chairman into the Chamber. The VICE CHAIRMAN. The Chair appoints as members on the part of the City Council to conduct the Chairman into the Chamber. The Doorkeeper announced the members of the Cabinet. The Chairman of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida, escorted by the committee, entered the Hall of and stood at the Clerk's desk. The SPEAKER. I have the distinguished honor of presenting the Chairman. To the City Council of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida: Yesterday, Cowford was suddenly and deliberately attacked by the forces of the Order and its Representatives. Cowford was at peace and a neutral party in the current war between SCARS and the ORDER providing port and trade services to both parties as a Freeport. Representatives were still in conversation with its representatives looking toward the maintenance of peace. Indeed, 1 hour after the attack, the Order Ambassador to Cowford and his colleague delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. In addition to this attack one of our formal council representatives one Auntie Social has been detained by suspected Order representatives from her peaceful diplomatic trade mission and has not been heard of since her detainment. It will be recorded that the distance of the Cowford timeline in the multi-verse from the Order’s timeline makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the ORDER has deliberately sought to deceive Cowford by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. Additionally, The Orders has shown through its continuing actions across the Multi-Verse and its crimes against human freedom that it is not one for peace but imperialism and domination. The attack has caused severe damage to the Cecil Aerodrome. Very many lives have been lost. In addition Cowford flagged ships have been reported torpedoed and shot upon on their travels through the multi-verse. Cowford also has reason to believe, through various intelligence channels, the recent collapse of one of the timelines reported by the TRANS-DIMENSIONAL NEWS AND TELEGRAPH is a show of power which was used to intimidate others into bowing to the ORDER. The facts speak for themselves. The people of the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety. I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense and have contacted the representatives of both the Empire of Britain and the Representatives of the Kaiser who have sent assistance for our current crisis and pledge ongoing support in our fight for freedom. Always will we remember the character of the onslaught. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated attack, the people of Cowford, in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory. I believe I interpret the will of the City Council and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces with the unbounded determination of our people we will gain the inevitable triumph so help us God. I ask that the City Council declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by the ORDER, a state of war now exists between the Territory of Cowford in La-Florida and the Order and its allies... There upon the Chairman retired from the chamber. The Speaker announced that the Special Session was dissolved. Thereupon the Vice Chairman and the Members of the City Council, the members of the Cabinet, and the Chief Justice and the Associate Justices of the Supreme Court retired from the Chamber. Category:History